<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabbat by Kinailovestosleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786285">Sabbat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep'>Kinailovestosleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] En retraite à Toussaint, Geralt et Yennefer tentent de guérir leurs plaies du passé. Yennefer se tourne vers le Sabbat célébré par les sorcières d'autrefois et par les mortels de tout le continent et demande à Geralt de le faire avec elle. Fluff en vue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sabbat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaofColdharbour/gifts">CarmillaofColdharbour</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683058">Sabbats</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaofColdharbour/pseuds/CarmillaofColdharbour">CarmillaofColdharbour</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonjour ! Ici Kinaï !</p>
<p>Voici le premier chapitre de <em>Sabbat</em>, une superbe fiction d'origine anglaise et écrite par la talentueuse <span><strong>sigynreincarnated</strong></span> ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ou bien des kudos, je les lui transmettrai !</p>
<p>Thanks again for letting me translate it!</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<hr/>
<p>Résumé :</p>
<p>Retraités à Toussaint, Geralt et Yennefer tentent de guérir leurs plaies du passé. Yennefer se tourne vers le Sabbat célébré par les sorcières d'autrefois et par les mortels de tout le continent et demande à Geralt de le faire avec elle. Fluff en vue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapitre premier : Imbolc</strong>
</p>
<p>Geralt se réveilla dans un lit froid et vide, un oreiller qui sentait les lilas et les groseilles à maquereaux à côté de lui. Il s'assit en chancelant, le froid du sol frappant ses pieds et remontant dans ses jambes. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs et se leva pour mettre son peignoir. Yennefer lui en avait offert un pour Yule avec de la fourrure brune ainsi que des chaussons assortis. Elle l'avait emmené en ville pour faire broder des têtes de loups blancs, des lilas et des groseilles à maquereaux sur bout des manches. Elle avait eu un regard plein de douceur et d'espoir lorsqu'il avait ouvert le paquet. Geralt sourit chaudement en se souvenant de ce moment et passa de leur chambre à la cuisine. Le monde derrière les fenêtres était noir, il remarqua qu'il aurait du temps avant l'aube. En lançant Igni, il plaça la bouilloire sur le poêle et attendit.</p>
<p>Il trouva Yennefer sur le sol enneigé, sa robe de satin noir enveloppée sous ses genoux, les pieds nus et les mains reposant sur ses cuisses. Geralt rit à la vue de ses orteils tout rouges, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage. Il adorait son nez légèrement tordu, son menton pointu. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses joues étaient roses à cause du froid. Les flocons de neiges se posaient sur ses cheveux tressés noirs, Geralt arrêta de penser pour apprécier le moment.</p>
<p>"Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais ce genre de chose. Dit-il.</p>
<p>Yennefer ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, elle se leva puis prit la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait. Geralt but une gorgée.</p>
<p>- Avant ? commença-t-elle Non. Mais en étant à la retraite ? Oui. Je pense que ça va m'aider à retrouver la paix.</p>
<p>Elle se retourna.</p>
<p>- Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça un peu plus tard ? J'espérai voir le lever du soleil.</p>
<p>Geralt sourit et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille. En embrassant son épaule il la tira doucement contre lui et ensemble, ils regardèrent le lever du soleil qui rendait le ciel magnifique grâce à des touches de bleu et rose.</p>
<p>Yennefer commença à parler :</p>
<p>- Comme j'étais en train de te le dire, je pense que célébrer les sabbats me permettra de trouver la paix. Me rapprocher de la Terre. Pendant des années Geralt, je n'ai fait rien d'autre que travailler, risquer ma vie et prendre aux autres. Tous les jours, me soucier d'être assez bonne, d'être assez puissante, d'être assez forte, d'être prête à mettre de côté la douleur du passé et blesser pour sauver ceux que j'aime, à me sauver moi-même de la persécution ou de la mort. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de laisser cette peine derrière moi. C'est le moment de me concentrer sur mes désirs. elle se retourna dans ses bras de sorte à lui faire face.</p>
<p>- Yen. Il déposa doucement sa main sur sa joue.</p>
<p>- Non Geralt, pas un enfant. J'ai un enfant, nous avons une fille. Notre Cirilla est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et honnêtement, - Geralt sourit tandis que les joues et le cou de Yennefer rougissaient - même si je réussissais à devenir fertile, le seul homme avec qui j'aimerai avoir un enfant et infertile.</p>
<p>Geralt appréciait de la voir rougir, parce que cela se comptait sur les doigts de la main.</p>
<p>- Non, Geralt. Pas un enfant. Il est temps pour moi de retourner aux sources, au début.</p>
<p>- La Conjonction des Sphères ?</p>
<p>- Non, les croyances d'autrefois.</p>
<p>- Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en ce genre de chose ?</p>
<p>- Eh bien, peut-être que je crois pas en l'existence du Roi Houx, mais je pense que la symbolique est importante. C'est quand les humains ont découvert pour la première fois la magie dans leur monde. Ça n'a pas besoin d'avoir un sens pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de faire ça. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis sans cette rage, cette tristesse et cette inquiétude. Qui je suis quand je n'ai pas peur. Ma magie est toujours venue de ma colère, haine, rage, peur et douleur. Je veux être libre de cela, il y a autre chose en moi. Je le sais. Je l'ai déjà senti, senti avec Ciri, senti avec toi. Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.</p>
<p>Geralt posa sa tasse, prit ses joues dans les mains et approcha son front du sien.</p>
<p>- Ma douce Yen. Elle sourit malgré ses larmes, la lueur du soleil l'éclairant de telle sorte que ses boucles noires semblait briller.</p>
<p>- Chh, witcher. Même si ces mots sonnent superbement bien, je voudrai les ressentir.</p>
<p>Geralt ouvrit donc son esprit au sien.</p>
<p>La neige tomba doucement sur le couple, le rose-orange de la lumière du soleil les embrassant. Et ils restèrent là pendant un moment, s'échangeant des pensées d'amour.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser la magie pour faire ça ? Se plaignit-il.</p>
<p>Geralt s'était retrouvé à nettoyer le plafond, nettoyer les hautes fenêtres et polir tout ce qui était fait d'argent.</p>
<p>- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le but. Répondit Yennefer en regardant le seau d'eau qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer le sol.</p>
<p>Elle continua de frotter.</p>
<p>- Le ménage du printemps doit être fait par nous. C'est un moment nécessaire de la journée, de l'année ! Cela nous connecte aux renouveaux que le printemps nous apporte et nous donne un état de propreté pour commencer l'année, ça doit être fait en travaillant dur, pas grâce à la magie.</p>
<p>Geralt regarda Yennefer, la sueur au front et entre les seins, ses cheveux attachés en chignon, les boucles jaillissant de son bandana les genoux rouges à force d'être par terre à frotter le sol.</p>
<p>- Geralt, au travail.</p>
<p>Ses yeux retournèrent sur la crasse de l'évier.</p>
<p>- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. Marmonna-t-il</p>
<p>- Faire quoi ?</p>
<p>- Lire mes pensées.</p>
<p>- Je n'avais pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir ce à quoi tu pensais Geralt. Tes yeux baladeurs en disaient assez. Réprimanda-t-elle en plongeant son chiffon dans le seau d'eau.</p>
<p>- Oh. Répondit-il doucement, en s'excusant et frottant d'une manière moins furieuse.</p>
<p>- Bien que lire tes pensées m'ait aidée, tu ne peux pas me blâmer. Elles étaient pratiquement en train de crier.</p>
<p>Il se tourna face à elle, une contre-preuve toute prête, mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge à la vue du sourire béat et à la lueur douce mais malicieuse dans ses yeux. Il se rattraperait plus tard.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ils étaient assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, entourés par la lueur d'une douzaine de bougies qu'ils venaient de fabriquer, la douce odeur des bougies se mixant avec le parfum de Yennefer.</p>
<p>Elle l'avait regardé travailler; regardé les muscles de ses bras se contracter lorsqu'il utilisait le couteau avec attention, regardé la légère danse de ses cheveux d'argent qu'il avait dû attacher pour ne pas les avoir dans la figure, regardé ses yeux jaunes de chat concentrés sur le projet dans ses mains.</p>
<p>"Je ne te pensais pas artisan.</p>
<p>Geralt tira son regard du serpent qu'il avait taillé sur une branche de houx pour rencontrer ses yeux de biche violets.</p>
<p>- Eh bien, tu apprends des choses en passant du temps seul dans les bois.</p>
<p>Il cessa de graver et regarda les baguettes éparpillées sur la table que Yennefer avait faites. De tristes et sèches branches pathétiquement enroulées avec du ruban et un gland tordu au dessus.</p>
<p>- A quoi servent-elle ?</p>
<p>- Elles sont affreuses n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle en prenant l'une des plus laides. Le ruban s'affaissa comme pour montrer son mécontentement d'avoir été choisie.</p>
<p>- Eh bien, elles sont sensées être des baguettes priapiques. Elles ont l'air affreuses mais les enfants les adoreront une fois que je les aurai enchantées pour qu'elles puissent faire germer et pousser des fleurs.</p>
<p>Geralt rit en se remettant au travail.</p>
<p>- J'ai hâte de voir la tête des voisins lorsqu'ils verront leurs enfants courir avec pénis lumineux.</p>
<p>- Oui, bon, elles sont faites pour la célébration. Et si Madame Vanessa - elle roula des yeux violemment - ne voulait pas en recevoir, elle n'avait qu'à pas faire illusion à la taille de tes caleçons devant moi. Elle a de la chance que je ne la transforme pas en crapaud de temps à autre. Oh merde!</p>
<p>Geralt releva la tête pour voir les sourcils de Yennefer se froncer à cause de la frustration, la baguette moche en main, de la colle dégoulinant d'une manière suggestive. Elle fit un geste du poignet et des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses mains, la baguette sèche se transforma en une baguette pleine de vie, le ruban parfaitement tressé.</p>
<p>Après avoir corrigé ce petit incident, elle sourit et le fit avec les autres baguettes. Geralt détourna son attention sur les fleurs qu'il était en train de graver et grava méticuleusement un pétale.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues d'en faire alors que tu en as une parfaite. Surtout que tu en a une ici qui est apparement bien faite comme le disent les femmes de la ville.</p>
<p>Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il pouvait voir les éclairs qu'ils lui lançaient. Il se prépara à un portail, au froid de l'eau et au vent fort comme la fois où elle l'avait fait tomber au milieu de nulle part. Mais elle était en train de rire, les sequins blancs de la dentelle reflétant la douce chaleur de la pièce. Elle se leva et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Geralt entendit le son de la bouilloire sur le poêle.</p>
<p>- Gare à toi witcher. Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse sortir des fleurs de la tienne.</p>
<p>Il pouvait entendre le rire dans sa voix et sourit. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber, mais les flammes des bougies et le bruit du feu de la cheminée remédiaient au sentiment de froid. Yennefer se rassit.</p>
<p>- Maintenant, je vais en faire une particulièrement obscène pour Madame Vanessa, puisse-t-elle avoir des échardes dans la chatte.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Yennefer brillèrent alors qu'elle se mettait au travail. La magie émana de ses mains et Geralt rit chaudement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ooh ! Mademoiselle Yennefer ! s'écria un enfant aux bottes rouges et à la cape en laine en pointant la neige</p>
<p>- Par ici ! Il y a une autre fleur ici e!</p>
<p>- Tu as raison !</p>
<p>Yennefer avança jusqu'à l'enfant. Ensemble, ils se penchèrent pour l'inspecter.</p>
<p>- Tu en penses quoi ? Est ce qu'on devrait utiliser la magie ?</p>
<p>- Oui ! Ou i! Cria l'enfant</p>
<p>- Très bien ! Fais attention à toi ! Recule!</p>
<p>L'enfant se plaça à côté de Yennefer, une main sur sa cuisse. Elle lui sourit avant de lever ses mains. Un jet de lumière rose et vert commença à se former autour de la plante tandis qu'elle grandissait, un bourgeon commençait à bourgeonner. L'enfant s'exclama de joie et fuya sans dire merci.</p>
<p>Puis Geralt arriva près Yennefer, marchant péniblement dans la neige.</p>
<p>Ses cheveux noirs tombaient après ses épaules, une capuche en fourrure blanche sur la tête, une robe blanche avec des bordures en dentelles noires sur le sol recouvrant ses bottes. Ses mains se placèrent sur ses hanches et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et sur les joues.</p>
<p>- Encore une fois, je te demande, pourquoi tu utilises ce sort sur une plante alors que tu pourrais l'utiliser sur moi ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.</p>
<p>- Et encore une fois, je te demande, pourquoi est-ce que tu retournes toujours les choses innocentes en quelque chose de sexuel ? Répondit-elle en pouffant alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, il s'arrêta et la regarda.</p>
<p>- J'étais content de tailler mes serpents et mes fleurs, c'est toi qui a commencé à faire des baguettes cochonnes.</p>
<p>- Elles ne sont pas cochonnes, elles sont symboliques ! Elles sont censées nous rappeler les entrailles fertiles du Roi Houx et comment il apportera la fertilité à nos terres. Oh très bien, je suppose que c'est sexuel. Concilia-t-elle</p>
<p>- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va faire quelque chose ! Nous sommes là pour trouver des signes que le printemps arrive.</p>
<p>- Ok. Dit-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.</p>
<p>- Allons par là, je crois que j'ai vu quelque fleurs dans cette zone isolée.</p>
<p>- Geralt. Dit elle en riant alors qu'elle le poussait gentiment, il résista et ses baisers se firent plus fervents.</p>
<p>- Geralt ! Stop maintenant, nous devons trouver d'autres plantes ou des fleurs. Nous devons trouver des preuves de croissance !</p>
<p>- J'ai des preuves pour toi. Grogna-t-il dans son oreille.</p>
<p>Elle rit et le prit dans ses bras.</p>
<p>- Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de ta personnalité.</p>
<p>Il la tenait près de lui, ses mains reposant chastement sur son dos.</p>
<p>- Eh bien, peut-être que j'aimerai que l'Imbolc me change moi aussi. Allez, j'ai vraiment vu quelque chose là-bas, allons voir ce que c'est.</p>
<p>Ils marchèrent main dans la main sous la neige, le nez et les pieds gelés mais les coeurs chauds et les yeux brillants.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Geralt arriva dans la chambre. Il vit Yen sur le lit, un grimoire ouvert à côté d'elle. Il le déplaça doucement, voulant le poser, mais son prénom écrit sur le papier attira son attention. Il lit sa belle écriture.</p>
<p>"<em>Il neige aujourd'hui. C'est bien, vraiment. Cela donne des excuses à Geralt pour envelopper ses bras autour de moi. Je sens que je devrai le repousser mais en réalité, j'adore ses embrassades.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nous avons passé du temps à nous occuper d'Ablette, mais elle n'était pas ravie. Mais nous finîmes par y arriver. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il fallait un witcher et une sorcière pour brosser un cheval ? Nous avons nettoyé son box et nous lui avons donné du fourrage frais, elle semblait reconnaissante.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aujourd'hui c'est Imbolc et Geralt et moi le célébrons. Ce sont plus que des vacances. Je voudrai utiliser ces sabbats pour me réinventer. Enfin, peut-être pas me réinventer, mais apporter de la clarté à ma vie. Geralt et moi l'avons célébré de quasiment toutes les manières possibles. Nous avons regardé le lever du soleil, fait des bougies, cherché des preuves du retour du printemps, occupés d'Ablette, nettoyé la maison. Geralt a aiguisé ses armes tandis que je faisais des croix de Birgid et des et des poupées avec les enfants du village. Les petits ont vraiment aimé leurs baguettes ! Geralt ne s'arrête pas de faire des blagues à propos des priapices, mais comment lui en vouloir ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C'est étrange. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, mais nous n'avons jamais connu l'autre comme cela. Tout ce flirt et la vie ensemble à la maison, peut-être que c'était fait pour nous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J'ai préparé des graines et fait des plans pour une partie du jardin. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour aujourd'hui c'est faire de la pâtisserie et protéger la maison du mauvais sort.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je suis tellement fatiguée maintenant, je viens de finir de nettoyer et de warder la maison</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tissaia dirait que je suis devenue une faible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je n'avais jamais touché à ce genre de magie avant. Toujours attaque et bouclier, attaque et bouclier, attaque et bouclier. C'est plus éprouvant émotionnellement que n'importe quoi. Ce qui m'amène à mon dernier point avant ma sieste, mon pacte avec moi-même pour me dédier à quelque chose. Puisque l'hiver touche à sa fin, il est temps pour moi de penser à de nouveaux commencements. Je pense que le nettoyage et le fait de poser des sorts pour contourner les esprits était difficile à faire pas à cause de la magie demandée, mais parce que j'ai ressenti tant d'amour, de peine et de gratification. Mon Geralt, ma Cirilla, ils sont tous les deux en vie et en bonne santé. Geralt et moi vivons dans une maison ensemble, faisons l'amour et dînons ensemble, nos jours sont heureux et sans danger. La pire chose qui puisse nous arriver serait qu'une casserole déborde. Et je dois dire, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Triss dit que nous sommes ennuyeux, mais je m'en fiche. Nous sommes heureux. Je suis heureuse. Pour une fois, je suis heureuse et contente. Et donc, je me dévoue à ma guérison et à mon développement personnel. Ainsi qu'à aimer Geralt et Ciri. Je les ai toujours aimés, oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le leur montrer. Et finalement, j'écris cette affirmation pour le reste de l'année :</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Les personnes que j'aime et moi sommes heureuses et hors de danger.</em>
</p>
<p>Geralt posa le livre sur la table de nuit puis grimpa sur le lit et se rapprocha de Yennefer. Tandis qu'il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, elle fit un doux et léger soupir, ses mains cherchant celles de son amant.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Geralt se leva de la baignoire pour attraper le gâteau aux graines de coquelicots et au citron et en offrit un croc à Yennefer. Elle accepta et il sourit.</p>
<p>La pièce était remplie d'odeur d'huile et de sel de bain. Autour d'eux se trouvaient des blocs de glace qui brillaient de l'intérieur, la magie de Yennefer les maintenant sous forme de cristal.</p>
<p>- Geralt ?</p>
<p>- Hmm ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine</p>
<p>- Merci d'être avec moi aujourd'hui. Il lui offrit à nouveau un bout de gâteau qu'elle accepta encore une fois.</p>
<p>- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Yennefer. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Geralt la plaça tendrement sur les draps et ils sourirent tout les deux en s'embrassant.</p>
<p>La bouche de Geralt parcourait son corps, ses mains se baladant, perdues.</p>
<p>- J'ai envie de toi Yen.</p>
<p>Elle rit.</p>
<p>- Je sais, je peux le deviner.</p>
<p>Ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus désespérés. Elle rit et sourit jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Puis, elle fut submergée d'un pincement dans sa poitrine, le besoin de l'avoir plus près d'elle, de lui montrer combien elle l'aimait, de lui montrer comme elle était heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Et ensemble ils trouvèrent un endroit où ils n'avaient jamais été. Un endroit sans douleur, sans peine de coeur ou sans chagrin. Un endroit qui eût été froid, mais qui avec la chaleur de leurs coeurs, avait commencé à se réchauffer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!<br/>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>